iMake A Video
by PinkFanF
Summary: Sam makes a private video. Or so she thought. K for kissing! SEDDIE! Cute one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly *sniff*

Also, iOmg and everything following hasn't happened. Sorry if Sam gets a little ooc.

Also, a special thank you to KressxBlack(RabxBlack) for helping me with this story! =)

Normal POV

"Hey Sam" Freddie said while sitting on the Shay's couch. He was over there on his Pear Pad before iCarly rehearsal.

"You wanna know why you won't ever get a girlfriend!" Sam said walking into Carly's apartment without even looking at Freddie, slamming the door on the way in. Then she went to sit down on the red stool at the counter and turned to look at him.

"_Hi Freddie, how are you today; Good! Thank you Sam; _**Why** can't we have a normal conversation?" he said putting his Pear Pad next to him on the couch.

"Normal is boring." She said shoving a grape into her mouth.

"Anyways, what was that about me never getting a girlfriend?"

"I was bored last night. So I thought of all the reasons why you will never get a normal girlfriend."

"Seriously Sam. Can't you ju- you were thinking of me last night?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Eh, I was bored."

"So…you thought of me?"

"What do you want me to say Fredward? That I wasn't bored and I just started thinking of you?

"Uh, no?" He said walking around the counter to face Sam.

"Uh..good" She said looking down at her hands.

"You okay? Princess Puckett didn't sleep well?" He said in all seriousness.

"Uh…ya um…I..Be back in a sec. I think I left something up in the studio…" And with that she jogged up to the studio leaving friend confused with what just happened.

~In the iCarly studio~

Sam walked into the studio and started clicking buttons on Freddie's video camera and set it up on the tri-pod, which was in the middle of the studio. Sam turned it on and walked into the center of the room.

"Hey Freddie, uh well, this is actually the truth…I've always wanted to tell you this and, well, chickened out. Yes, me, Sam Puckett chickened out. But since you won't ever watch this…here it goes…I'm in love with you. I always have since our first kiss together. I never new if I felt sparks, mainly because I had nothing to compare it to. Then after Pete and Jonah…Sure I felt something with them when we kissed, but, there was always something missing…that…you, uh, had when _we_ kissed. Also, you can't find a girlfriend because you are always looking in the wrong place. Maybe try looking at the people who have been with you the longest, gotten you through those, uh, interesting times…shared your first kiss with…Maybe you will never see me being your girlfriend, or even a friend in the future…but I know that I can't see my life without you being there next to me, being a good friend through all the hard times. I know I hit, punch, and cause you mental damage but I truly don't only think of you as only a punching bag or a frenemy…"

Sam then walked up to the camera and turned it off. She then ran down the stairs to Carly and Freddie.

"Everything all right Sam?" Carly asked. "You don't look all 'spunked' up as usual."

"Uh, ya. I'm fine…So, what are we doing for the next iCarly?"

"Should we use the new effects I got? I just have to hook this thing up and it should work fine!" Freddie said holding up a geeky cord thing.

"Then we could do that Gibby bit." Carly suggested

"Which one?" Freddie said

"Slapping meat one?"

"M-kay. I'll be right back. I'm gonna hook this up in the studio." Freddie said walking up stairs to the studio.

"You all right Sam? You haven't said much since you came down." Carly said.

"I didn't get my ham this morning…You got some?"

"When don't I?" Carly said handing her the ham out of the fridge.

"Very true." Sam said sitting down on the Shay's couch and turning on Girly Cow.

Little did Sam know that she streamed her video live on iCarly and is now being watched by millions of fans…plus Freddie.

,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,

"Hey Carls, what time is it?"

"Uh, 3:22."

"Ugh, I gotta be home by 4:00."

"You and your mom doing something?"

"She wants us to go to this mother daughter meeting. She wants a 'better relationship' between us or something."

"Ah…have fun with that!"

"Please come with us! All we do is talk about '_feelings_'. Sam said turning off the tv and walking over to Carly, who is sitting at the counter doing homework.

"No Sam. I gotta stay here and…um, cook food for Spencer! He's gonna be home soon from his fishing trip with Socko!"

"Please Carly!"

"No! I don't wanna go! Ask Freddie or something…wait why hasn't he come down yet? It's been about 20 minutes already."

Then Freddie walked down from the studio.

"Finally you show your face, Fredifer! It took you long enou-" Then He cut her off by kissing her. About 3 seconds later he pulled back, but still leaving his arms on her waist.

"Wha..what was t-t-that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you like me?"

"W-wa-what are you t-talking about? I never said I l-like you."

"You streamed a video…live, on iCarly."

"No I didn't. Why would I- oh no…This can't be happeneing." Then she ran up to the studio with Freddie and Carly following her.

"What's going on here?" Carly asked.

"Oh chiz. No no no. I…" Sam mumbled while looking at the iCarly website.

"Whats going on Sam?" Asked Freddie as calm as he could. By now Sam had a tear rolling off her face as she stared at her video online on the website.

"I…I made a video…It wasn't meant for anyone to see. It was just…I don't even know anymore…I made it because…Here just look at it Carly."

As Carly watched it her eyes grew bigger and bigger. And when it ended she turned to look over at Sam.

"How come you never told me you like Freddie?" Carly asked with a sympathetic voice.

"Cause…He's our best friend…It would have been weird if you knew I…liked him." Sam said to Carly, glancing over at Freddie once. Just enough so she could see his reaction.

"You could of told me Sam. I'm your best friend too." Carly said, slightly sad.

"How come you haven't told me though?" Asked Freddie.

"Because you love Carly. Remember?"

"Ya sure, a few years ago. Not now though."

"…Why did you kiss me down there? That was really uncalled for since you don't like me."

"I never said I never liked you though." Freddie said looking straight into Sam's eyes.

"So…you like me? Your Blonde-headed demon? I thought you would hate me by now."

"It's more like I grew to like you. More then just frenemys" Freddie said smiling

"Really? Don't lie to me, Benson. I can rip you to-" Then Freddie cut her off again. And this time, Sam kissed him back. Carly left the room, smiling, and walked down stairs. About 30 seconds later they broke apart, just staring at each other smiling.

"I'm glad you made that video" Freddie said breaking the silence.

"Ha…me too. Just don't speak of it again and you might just live" Sam said laughing to herself.

"You…uh, maybe wanna get a smoothie later…together?"

"I don't know. You haven't even asked me properly to be you girlfriend."

"Saaam."

"Well I guess not then."

"Sam…would you do my an honer by being my girlfriend?"

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"What is your wish, Princess Puckett?"

"Don't acted all nubby by me while were at school holding hands. Kay?"

"Anything you'd like."

.-~^*`'`*^~-.,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,

"Spenc?"

"Ya Carls?

"You owe my 20 bucks"

"Wait what! They got together!"

"Well, if you mean, them making out up in the iCarly studio, them getting together, then Yes."

"Fine…"

.-~^*`'`*^~-.,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,.-~^*`'`*^~-.,

And there is the story! I hope you all like it! Sorry the Sam is sometimes OOC but I tried my best. Please don't flame and Review please! I'll give you free virtual cookies!

V


End file.
